During the manufacture of carbon products, in order to improve the qualities of cathode carbon blocks used in the field of electrolysis of aluminum and carburetant used in the field of metallurgy, the conventional electrical calcination process for anthracite or petroleum coke is performed by a resistance-type electrical calcination furnace. Such an electrical calcination furnace will discharge 6-12% or more of volatile matters in furnace charge during heating, and the discharged volatile matters are directed through a heat-resistant duct into air to combust or discharge, which leads to energy waste and environmental pollution. In the configuration of the electrical calcination furnace, a lower cathode is self-baked electrode paste. The electrode paste is softened due to being heated, and then the deformation or even the inclination thereof will occur owing to the gravitation of the furnace charge to be heated. As a result, the operation current of the electrical calcination furnace is often biased. In addition, the wall of such an electrical calcination furnace is thin, therefore the power energy loss is higher. A disk discharger is typically used in the electrical calcination furnace to discharge materials. Because the temperature of the furnace charge is above 1600° C. and it is difficult to cool the furnace body with a big diameter, a large amount of cooling water is consumed and the disk discharger is usually operated at 400° C. or even above 500° C. Consequently, the mechanical wear is increased and the operation life is short. Furthermore, because of the structural complexity of the disk discharger, it is hard to maintain the disk discharger or replace its parts.
An anode of the conventional electrical calcination furnace is formed by filling electrode paste into a steel cylinder. Such anode has disadvantages of large resistance and low conductivity. Additionally, the steel cylinder is melted at high temperature, which will increase the iron content in the material to be calcined so as to damage its use in subsequent procedure. The electrode paste in the steel cylinder comprises 20% or more of pitch, and some volatile matters are emitted from the pitch when an end of the anode adjacent to the furnace is heated. The volatile matters emitted from the pitch will pollute environments. In order to complement the electrode that has been consumed, it is necessary to weld a new steel cylinder to the original steel cylinder. Accordingly, the anode is troublesome in use and has disadvantages of environmental pollution and deteriorating the product quality. Besides, an anode clamping device for the conventional electrical calcination furnace is disposed in an annular space within a small hopper, therefore, it is inconvenience to examine, repair, and replace the anode. To sum up, it is significant to develop a novel electrical calcination furnace and an electrical calcination method thereof.